A Day in the Life of
by wonwingangel
Summary: Before the events of FFIX, the world of Gaia was profoundly calm. However, dark was rising and the world would soon be changed forever. This is the story of characters in FFIX and the lives they lived before FFIX. I need some replies. Currently up to
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, as most often do, only wish I owned a part of Final Fantasy IX and/or any of its characters. However, I do not. Nevertheless, the following story is my own creation, moreover, my very first creation.

Note: This fanfiction story is an account of the characters of Final Fantasy IX and the days they lived prior to the events of FFIX. That is where the fiction comes in to play. I hope you agree with my portrayal of the characters, as I am not trying to do FFIX any injustice.

On with the story!

* * *

Section 1: The Thieves of Tantalus

* * *

Chapter 1: Cinna the Happy Bandit

A gentle hum of nature is the only sound heard during the stage of unstable dreams. As the dreams fade, Cinna slightly opens his eyes to the world. The blurred, but familiar, vision of the ceiling comes into view. The morning sun was still rising and painting the room interesting shades of red. Cinna blinked his eyes a few times to focus in on the sight.

Cinna sat up and glanced about the room, still groggy from his rest. Marcus was the only one still in the rundown studio of which the bandits called home. Cinna smiled at the view of Marcus face down on his pillow with one arm hanging off the bed. Cinna scratched his scruffy beard and stood up from his floor mattress. The weary man yawned and stretched finishing with a few smacks.

"I sure could use some coffee...," the happy bandit stated to himself. Thus, he walked over to the window where his coffee brewing supplies were stored. The wooden floor creaked and cracked as he made the small journey across the studio. The studio was old and abandoned. That's why the band of thieves, known as the Tantalus group, found it perfect for a hideout. But, the view was exquisite.

Cinna looked out the window and saw a group of actors preparing at a local theatre one platform below the studio. They were in a circle, reciting their lines. Cinna's eyes then moved up to see outside of the theatre district. There were many closely built houses with connecting roofs and narrow alleyways. At the edge of the residential section was a wall in which only an airship could pass via the main gate. This was Cinna's hometown, Lindblum, an advanced city of merchants traveling by airship. The studio was high enough for Cinna to peak above the wall and see out across the plains towards Pinnacle Rock. A few doves flew in a strange formation just above the beautiful location and they gleamed in the reflected light of the sunrise off the sparse clouds.

"Good morning to you too, world." Cinna replied to the view he saw outside of the dusty window. Marcus stirred in the bed. Cinna glanced at his friend who obviously went back into deep sleep. Cinna started his brew of coffee.

After an hour of fine brewing, Cinna leaned over to parallel his eyes with the surface of the smoldering coffee and gave it a sharp glance. "Are you ready?" He spoke to it in a joking manner. He then looked up and sipped the coffee. "Ah, you are."

"Cinna, what are you doing?" The companion arose.

"This coffee is quite delicious... Want some?" Cinna replied.

"You and your coffee." Marcus said wiping his crusty eyes.

Cinna turned to the cohort and restated his question "Want some?"

Marcus stalled with a quick huff and then answered "Yeah, sure."

Cinna poured an extra cup for his friend and hurriedly made his way to him. Marcus drank the coffee and smacked his lips. It was a wonder the thief didn't burn his lips.

"You missed a good sunrise." Cinna announced.

"Where's Blank and Zidane?" Marcus said, ignoring Cinna's remark.

"Oh, well, they were gone before I got up." Cinna answered.

"I see." Marcus got up and finished his cup of coffee while Cinna watched him drink it. Marcus then headed for the exit.

"Where you going?" Cinna interrupted Marcus' action.

Marcus turned around, half-smiled while shrugging his shoulders, and then left. Cinna peered down at his coffee and shrugged his shoulders and attempted to drink the coffee, however the temperature burned his lips, tongue and mouth. This made him drop his coffee all over the wooden floor. Cinna scrunched his face in confusement and poured himself another cup of coffee.

* * *

After twiddling his fingers at the studio, Cinna exited the studio at noon. Lindblum was quite awake at this point. People were everywhere and nature could no longer be heard over the random mingling of Lindblum's varying species. Cinna went to the cab station to make way towards the business district.

Cinna always kept his pack of Tetra cards close, in case a match was to arise. Waiting at the cab station usually held the most players of the game. He found an old woman sitting on a bench at the cab station. He went to her and asked if she wanted to play a game. She agreed.

Cinna's card set involved two goblins, five flans, three skeletons, four zombies, four bombs and his trump card, an iron duke. Nineteen cards in total. Not an amazing set, but a good starter set.

The game quickly advanced, starting with the old woman's turn. Cinna immediately overturned her card. But, she pulled a combo out to turn over both Cinna's card and her recently lost card. Cinna quickly attacked the new card and won both it and the other two cards back. The old woman placed a card in the distance away from the battle. Cinna returned the favor by placing a card next to it, but not attacking it. The score was one to four, Cinna's lead. The woman then placed a valuable card in the midst of the battle to where it was attacking no other card, but was safe from any other card from obtaining this mysterious card as well. Cinna sighed, as he knew he could not obtain the rare card. He then fought the card that was originally placed in the distance, winning it to himself. The old woman placed her last card in another corner of which Cinna took over with his last card. Final score, one to nine, Cinna wins. Cinna took a goblin from her deck as his winnings. The cab then pulled up to the station and Cinna left the old woman to head towards the business district.

Once in the business district, Cinna picked up some pickles for lunch and walked around the bustling area. Cinna was not the most attractive man in Lindblum; in fact, he was close to the other side of the spectrum. But, he was quite satisfied with his looks. He often walked around the city with clothes that barely covered his bulging belly. He wore a tooth-necklace around his neck.

As he was walking, he ran into a lady dressed in red, formally known as a red mage.

"Ew." She retorted glancing at the ugly man. Cinna merely smiled at the woman.

"Excuse you." She said.

"Excuse you for being too pretty not to run into." The bandit replied continuing the smile. She leaned her head back, raised an eyebrow, and then continued on her way. Cinna rolled his eyes, laughed at the familiar site, and continued on his way, along with an extra unnoticeable five gil he snatched from the woman...

The bandits of Tantalus were noble figures in consideration of their classification. They would never steal from the poor and it would only be an unnoticeable amount from the wealthy. They'd do heists in good will as long as it felt as if it were justifiable. They'd do random community service for free to shine their reputations. They were also actors. They could all deliver a line and play a lengthy part. Therefore, they'd often perform shows in the theatre district. They even had their own airship in which they'd perform shows to other towns outside of Lindblum on.

Cinna continued to walk around the business district freely. He had no plans and no objectives. No goals either. Cinna was just a happy guy with little on his mind. The little that was on his mind was always food...

"Ah, I could eat a Bundt Cake about now..." He mumbled to himself. "South Gate Bundt Cake. Mmmmm..."

* * *

When Cinna got back to the hideout, the rest of the gang minus the "Boss" were there. "What's for suppa, Cinna?" Zidane proclaimed as Cinna entered.

"I was thinking Bundt Cake." Cinna answered in his on wonderment.

"Ahh, man. Not again." Complained Blank. Marcus just shook his head.

"What?" Cinna retorted.

"Cinny, no offense, well, maybe a little, but you just don't make 'em right." Zidane said.

"Well," Cinna scratched his beard, "perhaps this time I'll get it."

They all shook their heads knowing they could not convince the cook otherwise. Thus, they went back to what they were doing. Marcus was in the corner reading something while Zidane and Blank were playing a card game of Tetra at the table. Cinna went to his station by the window.

"Where's the 'Boss?'" Cinna asked.

"Don't know, haven't seen him today." Blank answered.

"He was gone before we woke up." Zidane added.

Cinna nodded his head and continued on his merry way. A couple of kids were playing in the street. Cinna watched them from his window. They were playing some game they made up with a rubber ball. A quiet kid was collecting mini figures off to the side. A fatter kid was eating some kind of snack. Then, a rather feminine man came around the corner and passed through the kids. He had long white hair. However, his femininity did not make the man appear gay, but rather mysterious. The man stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head towards where Cinna was viewing the man. Cinna continued to stare.

The dark figure glared into Cinna's eyes as if he were looking for something. Or someone. The man squinted his eyes and tilted his head back to brush the hair out of his eyes. The man then chuckled, placed a hand over his stomach, and shook his head. He then turned around and walked away continuing to chuckle. Cinna was oddly horrified. He did not know why the stranger had frightened him so. Cinna thought hard on it. Then Zidane hit the table he was sitting at with his hand. Cinna turned quickly to see why. Blank laughed a gambler's laugh as he took a card from Zidane.

"That leaves me with five, you bastard." Zidane announced.

"So, that'd make the next game the last, huh." Blank sarcastically replied.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm winning the next one." Zidane proclaimed.

Cinna breathed out deeply and smiled. What was he so afraid of anyway? Thus, he went back to preparing the meal. A few minutes later, a rather large man with red facial hair busted in.

"'Boss!'" Everyone said in unison.

But, the man they called 'Boss' continued without replying. This was very unusual. 'Boss' always had something to say. He was their leader after all. In fact, he would usually enter with his sword drawn and test the band of bandits immediately. He always had a lesson. But, not this time. No, this time he just slumped over to a corner and sat down and glared outside. The gang immediately picked up on the 'Boss's unexpected mood, but Zidane was the first to jump on it.

"Woe is me! Baku is weak! What shall happen to Tantalus? Are we doomed?" Zidane cried annoyingly.

Blank picked up on Zidane's sarcasm and joined in. "He is weak, but we are strong! We must band together and overthrow him before he regains his senses!"

"Then I, Zidane, shall be leader of Tantalus!"

"You? No, only I can lead us to victory!"

"The lead shall go to that who defeats the ancient Baku!"

Both Blank and Zidane turned with their arms around each other's shoulders and looked for acceptance by Baku. Cinna was laughing hysterically. Marcus chuckled while folding his arms in the corner. Baku, however, continued to stare.

After a moment of awkwardness, Blank and Zidane turned to each other and gave up on the conquest. Cinna slowed his laughing to a gentle halt. Marcus stared at Baku. Blank and Zidane sat back down and searched through their cards to figure out which one they were going to play with. Of course, Zidane had no choice but to use his remaining five.

Cinna went back to fixing dinner. 'What was eating Baku?' He wondered. Did something really bad happen? Suddenly, the dark figure came back into thought. Cinna shook his head and continued with the meal. It was coming out nicely and smelt delicious.

Behind Cinna, Baku shook his head.

"Dammit Cinna, Bundt Cake again?" Baku grumbled.

"Uhh..." Cinna tried to think of a response.

Baku stood up and turned around.

"Forget it. Boys, I'm just going to say it." Baku announced. "We got a show to perform in Alexandria. We're going to kidnap the princess."

"Were going to do what?" Cinna exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Baku shouted. "We're going to kidnap the princess and that's that!"

"That's what's got you so worried?" Blank questioned while still staring at his card selection.

"Why I ought to teach you some manners, 'Bro.,'" Baku warned. "There's more to it than that. I have a bad feeling about this heist."

"What would that be?" Marcus asked.

"What'd ya say?" Baku questioned back loudly.

"I said, 'What would that be?'" Marcus re-asked.

Baku squinted. "Things are changing whether you want them to or not. We'll be public enemy number one to Alexandria when this is over."

Zidane and Blank started their next game. "Not if they don't know we did it." Zidane said calmly.

"I got a plan, but nothing pulls her out with out are names written on it." Baku said, a little more quietly. "But, I don't care about that. I feel like this little job is going to change Tantalus."

"Ah, Baku, you're over thinking." Blank said as he placed a card down that made Zidane cringe. "A job's a job. Nothing to it. Tantalus won't change for anything."

"Yeah." Cinna joined in while stirring something.

Baku shook his head. He then looked up at Zidane. Cinna noticed that Baku stared at him for moment and then the large man pounded the ground. The look Baku gave was very sad. Cinna was now more confused than ever. Baku from that point was himself. Barking orders and just being loud. Marcus continued being quiet and Cinna just took everything lightly, as he always did.

"Perfect game." Blank giggled.

"Damn!" Zidane shot up from his chair and continued his foul language. Blank took all remaining five cards that once belonged to Zidane. Cinna joined in laughing along with Marcus, Blank and even Baku who gave Zidane a quick jab to the stomach for being such a loser.

"Dinner's ready!" Cinna announced.

* * *

Crickets sang as the last few merchants gabbed about pointless things during that evening. Cinna lay his head down on his old mattress. He enjoyed the bed regardless of the fact that it was placed on the floor. He didn't use blankets either. Nope, he preferred to lay sprawled out across the floor mattress for everyone to see. Cinna smiled at the comfort he found from his own bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought about his day. It was an eventful day, although most of it was the same thing that he usually repeated. But, Cinna thought it was eventful. The pretty lady, the dark stranger, and the new job. The new job was on his mind the most. Baku had later mentioned that Tantalus was performing 'I want to be your Canary.' This was supposedly the princess' favorite play. Cinna knew the play well. He was glad to be able to perform the play again. Of course, Cinna is glad most of the time.

The rest of the gang was already snoring, except for Zidane whom sat upright. Cinna soon drifted off into sleep himself. He dreamt a pleasant dream of a woman dressed in red nibbling on a South Gate Bundt Cake. T'was the day of Cinna, the happy bandit.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Marcus, the Quiet Bandit." Please tell me what you think of this story, I haven't written a fictional story since 10th grade (about 6 years ago).


	2. Marcus, the Quiet Bandit

Chapter Two

Marcus, the Quiet Bandit

"There you are." Garnet said to Marcus.

"What?" Marcus replied as he stood up from the garden of which he was working on.

"We have a formal dance to attend and we are expected to make an appearance." She stated very poised and formally.

"I thought I told you not to talk like that." Marcus roughly replied.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I tend to forget." She bowed her head slightly.

Marcus shook his head and then put his arm around her. "Forget it, sweetness. Where is this dance, anyways?"

"It is being held in the castle courtroom. We must get ready quickly." She said looking down at the ground while walking with Marcus.

"You mean, 'we must make haste.'" He replied sarcastically.

She turned to him and leaned her head back trying to figure out why he had said that. He just smiled a cheesy grin. She then caught on and they laughed together. Then, an Alexandrian soldier came up to them and said "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning to you too, world." She replied. But, her voice was not her own. It sounded goofy like some dumbfounded man. It sounded like Cinna. The harsh change in the linearity of that reality caused Marcus to lose grasp of the dream. He would have done anything to have it back. The next thing he remembered was hearing Cinna say "Are you ready?"

Marcus opened his eyes to his old bed, of which he noticed was not of royalty. This made him sad for a moment. But, then his actual life came back to memory and he shrugged off the momentary sadness.

"Ah, you are." Cinna continued in his own world.

"Cinna, what are you doing?" Marcus said grumpily.

"This coffee is quite delicious... Want some?" Cinna replied.

"You and your coffee." Marcus said trying to clear his sleepy eyes.

Cinna was persistent and asked his question again. "Want some?"

Marcus, still mad at Cinna for awaking him, sighed and realized he could not convince the odd shaped friend of his otherwise. "Yeah, sure."

The next thing Marcus knew, Cinna was handing him a cup of fresh brewed coffee. Marcus drank about three fourths of the coffee instantly. It burned his throat and made him scrunch his toes together, but after the initial burning, it tasted pretty good. Cinna was pretty good about making coffee. He was also pretty proud of it too.

"You missed a good sunrise." Cinna announced.

"Where's Blank and Zidane?" Marcus said, ignoring the remark.

"Oh, well, they were gone before I got up." Cinna answered.

"I see." Marcus got up and finished his remaining coffee. He had nothing better to do at the old studio, so, he got up and headed out.

"Where you going?" Cinna interrupted Marcus' action.

Marcus turned around and shrugged his shoulders. He had no plans today. He just wanted to see what would transpire on its own. So, he exited the building and looked at the lively city of Lindblum. 'Ah, what a town.' He thought to himself. He then went down to the lower platform and noticed a play was about to start.

He read a sign that said 'New aspiring actor, Lowell Popaguarda, plays the leading roll in _A White Knight._' Sounded interesting, but Marcus only had ten gil on him. He kept it in a little bag tied onto a rope that he used as a belt. He preferred to keep his ten gil and use it on something more sensible, like food. Then an odd shaped fellow came up to him.

"Howdy Marcus!" The strange character said.

"Thomas." Marcus replied.

"We got any shows coming up soon? My trumpet is getting rusty." The trumpet player asked him politely.

"Nope." Marcus answered.

"One-word man, aren't ya Marcus? Well, for a man who gets so many leading roles, you sure don't say much." Thomas explained.

Marcus paused for a second and then smiled and said "Yup." Thomas shook his head and bounced off to find some one more sociable. This was fine with Marcus.

* * *

Marcus was indeed a loner. He had spent most of his life as a bandit. His parents were poor and thought they couldn't afford him. So, they put him up for adoption. This really hurt his feelings and he rebelled. This rebellion kept him from being adopted. Thus, he was alone for quite a while at the orphanage. He then started getting in trouble. He just wanted someone to hear him. But, no one would. Not, at least, until Baku, known as 'Boss' to Marcus, came along. Baku was quite different then Marcus. Baku was loud and obnoxious and always barked orders out to whom he usually didn't have authority over. Well, Baku noticed Marcus and gave him an opportunity down the thieving lifestyle. Marcus found it best fitting to him. So, Marcus joined the group of which was known as Tantalus and quickly adapted to it. Marcus was the second to last to join the group. Cinna was the last.

The others looked up to Marcus' formidable ability in using the sword. Marcus taught it to himself and had his own particular style. A style that worked very well. Of course, while Marcus was the best with a sword, he was only second in combat. Blank was the best fighter around. Everyone seemed to look up to him. They all called him 'Bro.'

* * *

Marcus continued to walk around aimlessly. He was thinking about his dream of Garnet. He has had a crush on her for quite some time. Of course, it was a fantasy crush, because she was a princess and he was a lowly bandit. Not much future in that dream. Still, he fantasized about it off and on. He saw her once in Alexandria, but from quite a distance. She was just so different. So beautiful. But, as he got deeper into the illusionary world, he shrugged it off. No one knew Marcus thought about her; he had kept it secret because he figured it was just a crush. He was 20 years old and she was just about to turn sixteen. However, she acted like she was a lot older and she looked like it as well. Marcus then thought about how Cinna woke him up early that morning. He'd have to punch him or something later. But, Marcus knew Cinna had a crush on Garnet as well. Cinna carried a little raggedy doll of her around. It was pathetic, but so was Cinna.

As Marcus was thinking about Garnet and Cinna's pathetic ness, he walked right into a dark alley. Most people would avoid going down an alley like this, but Marcus was a bandit himself. He was fearless. However, the thieves waiting in the alley did not know this.

One of two thieves jumped out and pointed a rusty sword right at Marcus' face. Marcus had a bandana tied around his head, but he could still see the tip of the sword pointed at him. On the other side, the daring thief could not see Marcus' eyes.

"Give me everything you got!" The thief shouted.

"I don't got anything, you fool." Marcus replied nonchalantly.

"What's that bag you got right there on that belt of yours?!" The thief continued.

"That's my money." Marcus answered.

"Well, give that to me, now!" The thief declared.

"No. I don't think I shall."

"What? Argh."

"It'd be wise to put your sword down..." Marcus warned.

"That's it! I'm gonna cut your throat!" The thief threatened.

"Fine then, do it!" Marcus replied getting angry with the foolish thief.

So, the thief thrust forward his sword and Marcus leaned back at the same speed the sword came towards him. Now that the thief had fully extended his arm, Marcus reached up from his bent back position and grabbed the thief's hand. Then, Marcus took his other hand and grabbed the thief's elbow. With both hands secured on the thief's arm, Marcus twisted the joint so the sword was freed from his hand. Marcus let go of the thief's arm and grabbed the falling sword and pointed it at the thief's face. The thief backed against the wall and yelped, "Help!"

The other thief who was hiding in the shadows lunged forward to overtake Marcus. However, Marcus threw the sword from the hand pointing in the first thief's direction to the other hand. With his newly freed hand, he grabbed the first thief by the neck and held him up against the wall. He took his other hand and pointed it towards the second thief.

The second thief swung the sword high in the air and brought it down to smash Marcus' head. Marcus simply angled his new sword to where the blow slid off and away from him. The thief then spun picking up momentum from his blocked attempt and tried to swing it right towards Marcus' neck. Marcus held the sword vertical and when the thief's sword came, it stopped as if it hit a wall. The thief was surprised by the strength of Marcus. Marcus then spun his sword in a vertical circle causing the second thief's hand to turn in a way that he could not hold onto his sword and it went flying down the alley. Marcus let go of the thief he was strangling and punched the dumbfounded second thief right in the face. The blow knocked him unconscious. Marcus stepped towards the falling thief and continued spinning from the moment he let go of the first thief and now faced the coughing thief with the thief's own original sword.

"Please, don't hurt me." The thief cowered.

Marcus pursed his lips and then let gravity take the tip of the horizontally placed sword. As the sword came down, Marcus sped up the process by throwing the handle forward when the sword had come down far enough. The handle went flying into the first thief's face. This knocked the thief's head back into the wall, thus, knocking him unconscious as well. Marcus caught the sword off the rebound.

Marcus then took out five gil out of his bag and placed it by the first thief.

"All you had to do was ask." Marcus said sarcastically.

Marcus knew that they had it rough. He was a bandit himself after all. He just couldn't leave them with nothing after all that work they just went through. Plus, he figured they'd both wake up with headaches. Marcus went back to his daydreaming of Garnet and left the foolish thieves face down in the alleyway.

* * *

Marcus went over to a little bakery/deli market in the theatre district. He spent his remaining five gil to get some bread and water. It was quite tasty. As he was eating it by the side of a manmade fountain, one of the actor's from Tantalus came to him. It was Zenero. Zenero was not a bandit, but rather just an actor. He didn't stay at the old studio. He stayed with his brother, Benero, somewhere down in the residential area. They couldn't afford a house, so they lived in some old abandoned place, like the bandits did.

"Marcus!" Zenero exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Marcus casually replied.

"How goes the biz?" Zenero continued.

"Same ole. You?"

"Yeah, Benero and I are playing a little part in a local theatre just down the road. You should come see it. I got a ticket if you wanna."

"Sure. When's the next show time?"

"Well, we're on a break now. But, uh, the next show I believe is an about two hours."

A man entering an alleyway caught Marcus' attention. He could not see the face of the man, but he felt something when he saw the man. He felt worried. It was a bad omen. Marcus was fearless after all. So, why did some man with white feathery hair scare him? Perhaps it was his gay-looking clothes. Yet, it wasn't gay. In fact, it was very evil, very mysterious, like an alien had just found its way to Gaia...

"Hmm..." Marcus tried to remember what he was talking about.

"Let's see, we have three showing times tomorrow."

"Okay. I might show up tomorrow. You know how busy I am."

"Right, right. Whatever. Anywho, keep in touch. Lay-ta."

The strange little character then walked off. Zenero wasn't human, but rather some sort of cross between an Orc and a Dwarf. He had a face that looked like a pig and the belly of a Dwarf along with a Dwarf's height. The oddest thing about Zenero's race was that they were all blue. Zenero and Benero were a few years different in age, but nobody could tell the difference between them. Thus, when they were together, most people often called out the last part of their name without pronouncing the 'Z' or the 'B.' Their species definitely did not present an aura of evilness like the man who entered the alleyway...

* * *

Marcus was the first back to the studio. He was out of money and was getting bored of walking around. He sat down in a corner and started reading an article on ancient species called "Ralvurahva." It was a serpent-like species that dwelled in caverns and dark caves. He had purchased the article from a traveling salesman.

Marcus read for about thirty minutes when Zidane and Blank came busting in. They were continuing a conversation. They talked for a while before they even realized Marcus was there.

"Hey, Marcus." Zidane greeted.

Marcus just looked up and nodded his head, which was matched by Blank who nodded his head as well. Zidane and Blank then continued on whatever it was they were doing. Marcus didn't really care. He just continued what he was doing.

After a while, Cinna showed up.

"What's for suppa, Cinna?" Zidane proclaimed as he entered.

"I was thinking Bundt Cake." Cinna answered.

"Ahh, man. Not again." Complained Blank. Marcus just shook his head.

"What?" Cinna retorted.

"Cinny, no offense, well, maybe a little, but you just don't make 'em right." Zidane said.

"Well," Cinna scratched his beard, "perhaps this time I'll get it."

Marcus ignored his friends for a while and continued his reading. Zidane then interrupted Marcus' reading. Zidane had hit the table he was sitting at with his hand, causing a loud bang sound. Blank laughed a gambler's laugh as he took a card from Zidane.

"That leaves me with five, you bastard." Zidane announced.

"So, that'd make the next game the last, huh." Blank sarcastically replied.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm winning the next one." Zidane proclaimed.

Marcus chuckled for a second. A moment later and big ole Baku entered the room.

"'Boss!'" Everyone said in unison.

But, the man they called 'Boss' continued without replying. He went over to a corner, sat down, and glared outside. The gang immediately noticed the 'Boss's unexpected mood, but Zidane was the first to jump on it.

"Woe is me! Baku is weak! What shall happen to Tantalus? Are we doomed?" Zidane cried annoyingly.

Blank picked up on Zidane's sarcasm and joined in. "He is weak, but we are strong! We must band together and overthrow him before he regains his senses!"

"Then I, Zidane, shall be leader of Tantalus!"

"You? No, only I can lead us to victory!"

"The lead shall go to that who defeats the ancient Baku!"

Both Blank and Zidane turned with their arms around each other's shoulders and looked for acceptance by Baku. Cinna started laughing hysterically. Marcus put down his article to enjoy the entertainment. Baku, however, continued to stare.

After a moment of awkwardness, Blank and Zidane turned to each other and gave up on the conquest. Cinna slowed his laughing to a gentle halt. Marcus stared at Baku. Blank and Zidane sat back down and searched through their cards to figure out which one they were going to play with. Of course, Zidane had no choice but to use his remaining five.

Marcus wondered what was bothering Baku. Marcus couldn't recall a time when Baku entered a room calmly. Marcus continued to stare at the quiet man. Then, Baku shook his head.

"Dammit Cinna, Bundt Cake again?" Baku grumbled.

"Uhh..." Cinna tried to think of a response.

Baku stood up and turned around.

"Forget it. Boys, I'm just going to say it." Baku announced. "We got a show to perform in Alexandria. We're going to kidnap the princess."

Marcus' heart skipped a beat. No one noticed, of course. Then, Marcus began to wonder if he had heard right.

"Were going to do what?" Cinna exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Baku shouted. "We're going to kidnap the princess and that's that!"

Well, surely Marcus hadn't heard incorrectly twice. The princess... Wow. Then, Marcus realized that was just a fantasy. He tried to suppress his feelings. He then tried to pick up on what they were talking about.

"There's more to it than that. I have a bad feeling about this heist." Baku was talking to Blank.

"What would that be?" Marcus asked.

"What'd ya say?" Baku questioned back loudly.

Marcus hated repeating himself. He was quiet and often his speech would be muttered under his breath, so he knew he shouldn't get mad about it. However, he hated it nonetheless.

"I said, 'What would that be?'" Marcus re-asked.

Baku squinted making Marcus even more mad. "Things are changing whether you want them to or not. We'll be public enemy number one to Alexandria when this is over."

Zidane and Blank started their next game. "Not if they don't know we did it." Zidane said calmly.

"I got a plan, but nothing pulls her out with out are names written on it." Baku said, a little more quietly. "But, I don't care about that. I feel like this little job is going to change Tantalus."

"Ah, Baku, you're over thinking." Blank said. "A job's a job. Nothing to it. Tantalus won't change for anything."

"Yeah." Cinna joined in while stirring something.

Baku shook his head. Baku from that point was himself. Barking orders and just being loud. Marcus sat back and started daydreaming of the princess.

"Perfect game." Blank giggled.

"Damn!" Zidane shot up from his chair and continued his foul language. Blank took all remaining five cards that once belonged to Zidane. Marcus laughed at the site of Zidane jumping around, cursing everything. Cinna joined in laughing along with Marcus. Baku laughed cheerfully and gave Zidane a quick jab to the stomach for being such a loser.

"Dinner's ready!" Cinna announced.

* * *

It was relevantly quiet that night. Baku was the first to go to sleep followed by Blank. Zidane seemed to be thinking about something. Cinna was fiddling with his Garnet doll. Marcus lay with his head looking up at the bunk bed above. He thought about Garnet and hoped he would dream of her again. Then, he realized that he thought about her the whole day. He then realized he was just as pathetic as Cinna. The only difference was no one knew about his obsession. Marcus tried to forget her and turned to lay his face down on his pillow. He soon fell asleep where he dreamed he stole Garnet's heart after kidnapping her from Alexandria. Thus ending another day of the lonely thief, Marcus, the quiet bandit.

* * *

Next chapter, "Blank, the Brave Bandit." Please tell me what you think. If you have enjoyed this writing, you should check my other story "Final Reality." "A Day in the Life of..." is basically an attempt of mine to understand each character better. Plus, it gives people a chance to say whether or not they agree with my representation of the characters. "Final Reality" is going to be my true fanfic... Of course, so far I have gotten no reviews from anybody yet, so I hope someone likes this story.....


End file.
